Plants (PvZ2)
A total of 33 plants return from the first game, eight of which are now premium plants that must first be bought from the in-game store with real money or gems before they can be used. Additionally, 30 new plants were added, seven of which are premium plants, bringing the grand total up to 63. However, there are 16 plants exclusive to China, so including them brings the total to 79. In the months following the game's release, PopCap Games intends to add more worlds to the game via updates, and these worlds will bring with them more plants. The following list is therefore open to expansion. Additionally, a few of the plants not returning from the first game instead appear in cameo roles. List of plants Recharge time: *Fast - 5 seconds *Mediocre - 15 seconds *Sluggish - 20 seconds *Slow - 35 seconds *Very Slow - 1 minute Damage rates: *Light - 1 normal damage shots *Normal - 0.25 or 1 normal damage shots *Moderate - 1.5 to 3 normal damage shots *Heavy - 0.75, 4 normal damage shots *Huge - 27.5 to 50 normal damage shots *Massive - 60 to 90 normal damage shots Toughness rates: *Typical - four bites from zombies *Elevated - 40 bites from zombies *High - 80 bites from zombies *Very High - 160 bites from zombies International = |-| China = Notes *All plants can be otherwise obtained with ten Puzzle Pieces, besides Grave Buster, which only requires one puzzle piece. *Red packets are dropped by the God of Wealth. Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a plant that resembles the Gatling Pea. *Flower Pot - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. *Pumpkin - Pumpkin was on the Halloween Pinata Parties "Click to Play" Promo. *Cactus - Cactus can be seen on a Wild West chunk. Trivia *Plants (except Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Infi-nut, Pea-nut, Ghost Pepper, Sweet Potato, and Chard Guard) now take four bites before being eaten. *More plants start with the letter "S" than any other letter in the sequel. *Twin Sunflower, Winter Melon, and Spikerock are no longer upgrade plants. Instead, they can now be planted like normal plants. **They are the only upgrade plants from the first game to return. ***However, Gatling Pea can be seen when plant food is fed to Peashooter or Repeater. **They, along with Imitater, are the only plants who have returned that have to be bought in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies in the first game. *The player can only use premium plants for free in the following levels: **Piñata Party; **Starfruit in Far Future - Day 20; **Hypno-shroom in Dark Ages - Nights 4 and 8; **Pea-nut in Dark Ages - Nights 13, 18 and 20; **Chomper in Big Wave Beach - Days 3, 14 and 16; **Homing Thistle in Big Wave Beach - Days 21, 31 and 32; **Hurrikale in Frostbite Caves - Days 3, 8 and 14; **Fire Peashooter in Frostbite Caves - Days 21, 29, and 30. *Power Lily is the only plant that has a very slow recharge. *Mushrooms no longer sleep in the day. *In the Chinese version, Monthly Special plants could previously be obtained in the following ways: **To obtain Carrot Missile Truck, the player had to log in two days in October 2014. This is also similar to the way how to get Dandelion, Vigorous Broccoli, and Pomegranate Machine Gun. *E.M.Peach is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that has the letter E as its first letter. *Blover is the only plant from Far Future to return from the first game. *Starting with the 2.9 update, plants can be in the store for a limited amount of time. **Ghost Pepper was available from October 14, 2014 to November 4, 2014 and cost 109 gems. **Sweet Potato was available from November 11, 2014 to December 18, 2014 and cost 109 gems. **Sap-fling was available from December 3, 2014 to February 4, 2015 and cost USD $3.99, or USD $6.99, since it was in the Sap-fling Restoration Bundle. ** These three limited plants returned from March 11, 2015 to March 24, 2015. *Tile Turnip can become the most expensive plant in the game, exceeding the sun limit if planted seven times. *As of the 2.9.1 update, all Day and Pool plants in Plants vs. Zombies have returned. *Ghost Pepper, Homing Thistle, Sweet Potato, Hurrikale, Fire Peashooter, and Dandelion are the only premium plants not to be bought by real money. They cost gems instead. **They are also the only premium plants that are not shared with other profiles so far. *Frostbite Caves is the only world not to include returning plants from Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants